


Shackled

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caves, Chains, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 9: Shackled. Roman is caught by the Dragon Witch.





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling very inspired by this prompt, sorry my friends. This is all I could really think of.

Roman tugged at the restraints. A hopeless endeavor, but one that he continued in anyway, because if he didn't, then he might lose all hope altogether and that...couldn't happen.

The heat in the cave he was in was a reminder of his folly. The Dragon Witch had caught him off guard, and decided to shackle him to the walls of the cave not unlike a dungeon castle. He knew the others would be missing him soon, and he prayed they would arrive before the smoke in the air choked him to death.

_Hurry,_ he sent out the prayer. _Please._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
